It's October Again
by I'm just a simple human Being
Summary: Trory. Tristan and Rory dated before he left but now Tristan's back and some unexpected things are bound to happen. My first fic.
1. I'm Just A Little Dissapointed

Disclaimer: Ok so I don't own, Chad Michael Murray! There it is I admit it. It was hardbut someone finally sat me down and got me to admit it. Evil little people destroying my hopes and dreams. I might as well admit I don't own Gilmore Girls either. But if you choose to sue you wouldn't get anything but a few wrinkled shirts and all my secret journals. I am a student, you expect me to have money? Ha ha funny ok. there it is. I don't own him(cmm) but oh if I did, we would NEVER leave the bedroom. lol. hey a girl can dream right?

A/N: Ok hey everyone! This is my first Trory, actually it's my first fic, so please be kind. I just thought I should say hi and tell you all that I really hope I get some good reviews. I mean sure you can criticize. At least I know that someone would be reading, Right? Right. Ok well here it is! My name is Hali. (its pernounced haley but my mom was on drugs whe she was spelling it. lol.) Anyways my friends call meLocuz yeah that's short for my nickname, Halo. Anyways I really hope you like my story and here it is.

Summary: Tristan's back and changes will happen. Okay well you should know that Rory and Tristan kissed before he left. Everything else will be revealed later.

* * *

A Little Dissapointed 

"Welcome to a new year at Chilton. Students my name is Mr. Medina and I will be AP-English 3 teacher. I know some of you from last year and some of you are new faces. It should be fun getting to know all of you..." Mr. Medina continued to speak.

Mr. Medina talked for what seemed like hours. I couldn't believe that class could be so boring and it was only on the first day. Man another year like this, could it even happen.

English was boring probably for the first twenty minutes until we had an interesting, I guess thats how you would describe him, visitor.  
He walked in around 9:26 and most of the girls' jaws immediately dropped. He looked the same to me, but the other girls swore he was different. I guess he maybe changed. Wait I can't think like that, come on Rory.

"Well Mr. Dugrey, what a pleasant surprise." Mr. Medina greeted him

Pleasant surprise...yeah right!

"Well I know must of your fellow classmates would like to throw you a celebration but we should really get started. Have a seat next to Miss Gilmore please?" He told Tristan to sit next to me, what was he thinking!

"Miss me Mary?" He smirked.

"Oh yeah I missed you, oh and you should know I'm not your little Mary anymore!" Wait. What did I say. His Mary? Come on Rory. I turned and faced Mr. Medina to actually pay attention after I said that. I knew he was speechless. I couldn't get "his" out of my mind though. What was my mind doing? I had to stop thinking. I tried to look confident, I think it back fired.

The bell rang and I was off to my locker and again it wouldn't open. You'd think with all the money people pay to go here they could get some decent lockers, but oh no that's out of the question. I was banging on it when Tristan came and offered help.

"Easy there Mare, let me help you out"

I didnt want his help but I accepted it anyway. I really don't know why. I started to think about our history and again the "his" popped into my mind. Had I wanted to be his. My mind was playing tricks on me.

I heard him get the locker open and it made me wonder away from my thoughts. He was being sly, I could tell. I just had to try and play along. I never knew what to expect to come out of his mouth. I had to be prepared. I was and I played along with his game.

"So you're not my little Mary anymore, huh"

"Sorry Dean beat you." I smiled after I said that. I knew it was a cheap shot. I could see it in his eyes. They clouded with a look of hurt after I finished my sentence and then it dissapeared. Something was wrong. He was beling sly and I knew what was coming. I continued to play.

"Well did you enjoy yourself because if you didn't I could show you how to." He smirked when he was through. I knew he would. It was so Tristan. I had hoped it wouldn't but again the sexual innuendos came.

"Oh there it is again. Old Trstan. God I thought you were lost in new Tristan. Thank God you weren't"

"So you've been thanking God for sending me back to you"

"And there is that wonderful sense of humor you have. You can always pleasure a girl with laughter, huh"

"That's not the only thing I can pleasure a girl with"

"Tristan, you have a one track mind. God! Is that all you think about. Man you need help"

"Well you can help me anytime. My bedroom or yours"

"Tristan, I am never I repeat, NEVER, going in your bedroom"

"Does that mean we will be in yours"

"No it means I will be home, Far away from you!

I turned on my heels and left him. I had hoped he changed. He didn't though. I thought maybe we could give us a try but he was just wanting me for that little game he was playing. If he knew me at all he, he would know I was still a virgin. That part dissapointed me. Every good feeling that I had ever felt for him had turned into dissapointment and confusion. I couldn't believe he had changed so much, but I knew thatI really shouldn't have expected him to be different. I had just hoped he would.

And that's when I woke up.

* * *

A/N: ok thats is it for right now please read and review I need to know if it is worth continuing and everything. I also need a beta anyone who would like the job just email me. Thanks. 

Lo!


	2. We can't be friends

Disclaimer: Ok so I don't own, Chad Michael Murray! There it is I admit it. It was hard but someone finally sat me down and got me to admit it. Evil little people destroying my hopes and dreams. I might as well admit I don't own Gilmore Girls either. But if you choose to sue you wouldn't get anything but a few wrinkled shirts and all my secret journals. I am a student, you expect me to have money? Ha ha funny ok. There it is. I don't own him (cmm) but oh if I did, we would NEVER leave the bedroom. lol. Hey a girl can dream right? 

A/N: I just thought I should say hi and tell you all that I really hope I get some good reviews. I mean sure you can criticize. At least I know that someone would be reading, right? Right. Ok well here it is!

Summary: Tristan's back and changes will happen. Okay you should know that Rory and Tristan dated before he left. She did date Dean but after they broke up the first time they never got back together. And that's pretty much all you need to know.

Chapter 2

...And that's when I woke up.

I turned over in my bed to look at the alarm clock. It was ONLY 3:56 in the morning. Great, this is just absolutely wonderful. Now I tried to go back to sleep but couldn't and after what seemed like the billionth time, my alarm clock went off and warned me that I had to get ready for HELL.

There was no point in arguing with myself. School had been in session for about two months and I had to go take a shower.

Once I got out of the shower, I had to go get Mom up; I couldn't believe she wasn't up yet. Wait. It's Mom. Okay so yeah I could believe she wasn't up yet, but today was really important. It was the Foster's wedding and she had been complaining about it for weeks. She was even starting to interrupt me while I was asleep, because she simply had to complain to someone. Oh lucky me, huh? Yeah, today was going to be a very long day and it was only 7:30. I had to go get some coffee.

I went up to my mom's bedroom and woke her up. Let's just say she is not the kindest person when you're trying to wake her.

"Mom, come on its 6:32 and I have to go. HELL is waiting for me"

"Rory, I love you kid but Mommy is trying to SLEEP. Go on get ready." I pushed her a little just trying to shake her and I finally decided there was no other way. I went in the kitchen and got a mug of coffee. I was going to go in her room make her smell it and pour it out her window. Now I knew that would probably get an argument started but there was no other way, I had to get going it was now 6:46 and I just couldn't be late. I had to stop by the paper too.

Let's just say the coffee thing didn't work very well. She woke up and when we went to Luke's she told him not give me any. It was horrible now I was dressed, book bag on my back, sitting in the back of the bus, and no coffee in me at all. I just hope HELL wouldn't be too bad today. Who was I trying to kid? HELL was going to be HELL.

About a half hour later, I got off the bus and headed into Chilton aka HELL. I heard rumors and people gossiping along the way but I just ignored it and headed straight, towards the newspaper offices. I turned in my latest assignment to Ms. Robertson and left to go to my locker. I stopped suddenly when I heard the news fly out of Louise's mouth.

"He's back. He's really back. Now let's see who gets him first"

Wait, who was she talking about it couldn't be HIM, could it? I was busy thinking and of course not paying attention. I mean just the thought of HIM being back.

And smack,I ran into someone and fell to the ground, dropping my book bag, which was unzipped and binders and notebook paper fell out. Great how embarrassing. I am such a klutz. I was busy gathering my things when someone dropped down to help and a voice got my attention.

"Well this would be quite the romantic meeting if we hadn't already met, right Mary"

"Hello to you to Bible Boy"

"Bible Boy, aw I'm touched really I am"

He helped me get my stuff and we headed towards my locker, well not we, mainly me, but he's Tristan and he followed. And again the stupid locker wouldn't work. And just guess who was there to help me, the Spawn of Satan himself. Great, just great.

"Mary would you like some help"

"No thanks E.T, I can get it myself"

"E.T"

"Evil Tristan"

"Aw Mary you gave me a nickname, I'm touched really I am"

"Oh don't be. We give all the people who torment us nicknames, really we do"

"Really? So it's like some sort of endearment"

"Not exactly, I mean if you thank Hitler is some sort of endearment I think you're twisted"

"Well who's Hitler"

"My grandmother"

That's when I shut my locker and headed for AP-Social Studies. I couldn't believe he was playing this little act so well. The bell rang and I went to find a good seat. Shortly after Tristan came in and was congratulated by all the stupid Chiltonites. The teacher interrupted my thoughts with the most boring lecture I have ever heard. After the lecture we had about 15 minutes of class left and I asked the teacher if I could leave for the library.

Ok so I lied. I had no intention of going to the library but I had to get out of that room. I grabbed my book bag and took off. I walked outside to the courtyard and called my mom to come get me.

"Mom, you have to come get me"

"Sweets, what's wrong"

"He's back Mom"

"I'm on my way. Wait in the courtyard and I'll call the office to let them know you're sick or something"

"Ok Mom. Hurry please"

"I'm already on my way there sweets. Bye"

"Bye." I hung up and a half hour later my mom showed up. I hopped in the jeep and we were headed back to Stars Hollow. Back to normal.

The car drive on the way there was mostly silent. When headed into town we stopped at Luke's. I knew my mom would want to talk about HIM, but right now I needed the biggest cup of coffee I ever had. We walked into Luke's, headed towards our usual table, ordered coffee, which Luke didn't fight us about, and started talking.

"Mom, I can't believe he's back. I mean just when everything started to getting back tonormal he's here and he's gonna screw everything up."

"Hold up. Things haven't been normal since he left. I mean sweets I know this is hard on you, but have you really got over him?"

"Mom, I don't know."

"Well how did he act?"

"He just acted like his usual self. He didn't even hint if he still had feelings for me. And I don't know if I can handle falling for him again."

"So you aren't over him?"

"No, I 'm not. When I saw him, I couldn't believe he was there and he was real. When he came up to me he was acting like the Old Old Tristan. I mean, I don't even know if he loved me at all. I know he said he did, but when I looke in his eyes, I couldn't see it. I know he didn't expect me to play on with the game, but how could I just say 'Oh Tristan I still love you'. I couldn't. And now I have no clue to act and it scares me. I'm starting doubt myself and I-"

"Wow, slow down. Rory this is hard but you have to figure out what you want."

"I know and I want him, I think."

"Okay enough with the drama, lets go to Doose's and get snacks and we'll have a drama free movie night."

"Souns like a plan, Stan." I tried to pretend I was happy but I knew she saw through it. I was just thankful she didn't say anything.

Drama free? That's what I said to myself when my mom and I pulled up to our house. I knew who it was as soon as I saw his black BMW. I didn't even know why he was there. I hopped out of the jeep, carrying the snacks while mom carried the movies.I handed her the snacks while she greeted HIM.

"Hey Tristan. How are you?"

"I'm doing pretty good Lorelai. How about you?"

"I'm alright, but I'm guessing you didn't come to talk to me. I'm just gonna go inside, okay sweets?"

"Yeah Mom. I'll be in, in a few."

She left me outside with HIM, with no escape. What was she thinking?

"Hey Mary, how are you? I saw you leave school early and I just wanted to make sure you'll alright."

"Yeah Tris, I'm alright." We were falling back in our old patterns and I had to figure out what was going on.

"Okay Bible Boy, you saw me I'm fine. Is there something else you want?"

"Well you left a book in history and I thought you might need it for homework or something." He handed me the book.

"Thanks Tristan, anything else?"

"Come on Rory, how long are we gonna do this?"

"Do what?"

"Pretending that everything's fine. I know you and you're not a very good liar." He could see right through my act. I was in trouble so I did the one thing I do best. I ran. Not technically but I did leave so I could regroup.

"Tristan, I have no clue what you're talking about but I've got to put this book up, I 'll be right back." In like 40 years. I secretly prayed he would follow me because I needed to know he cared but I didn't actually think he would.

I went into my bedroom, put the book on my desk, and tried to calm down. The next thing I heard was his voice and I really didn't know what he was gonna say.

"You're room hasn't changed much."

"Um, yeah, I haven't really done anything to it for a while." I saw him looking around. I still had the pictures of us together up on my walls and on top of my dressor.

"You still have the pictures?" He asked. He sounded surprised but I didn't think anything of it really.

"Yeah, there's some others, but they're put away." He knew which ones I was talking about. The pictures I had up in my room were of when we were just friends. I didn't have the pictures from Chilton's annual Cupid's Bash up, or the one's taken after we were a couple.

"So this is how it's gonna be?" He looked at me expectantly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean this, our relationship. I mean, are we just gonna pretend like nothing ever happened and just be friends?"

"I don't know. What do you want us to be?"

"I want us. I want us like we were before I left." He scooted next to me and sat down on my bed.

"Tris, I don't think can happen."

"Why? Why can't we be together?"

"Because it can be like it used to be. I've changed, you've changed and everything is different."

"Rory, stop it. You're making excuses. You don't want to be together, fine. We'll move on and forget we were ever together but I can't just be friends with you. It's too hard." By this time I had tears in my eyes and I had to fight to not lose control. I was losing one of my best friends and the only guy I've ever loved. The guy I was still in love with, just afraid to get hurt by.

"Um, okay well here." I gave him the box of stuff I had of his. CD's, DVD's, presents he gave me.

"What is this Rory?"

"It's here. Everything's here. You can leave and we can forget about each other and move on."He took the box and left.

As soon as he left, I went back to my room, went to my closet, and tried to find some clothes so I could get out of my uniform. When I was searching through my shirts, I found all of the clothes I had made with Lane, and all my shirts that said stuff about me and Tristan. I picked one up that said "DuGray's Gurl" on the back and "Number 3" on the front. I hollered at my mom to come and she did.

"Mom."

"What's up sweets. OH! Here I'll take care of everything in here you just go in the kitchen, get you some Ben & Jerry's and I'll be in there in a while."

"Ok. Front closet?"

"It'll be there."

"Thanks mom." I walked out of my room, went to get some ice cream, and got ready to wallow.

Mom joined me later on and we had a movie marathon and tried to prepare me the best we could for the next day. Tomorrow would just be Tuesday and I didn't know if I could handle seeing him with a different girl, pushed up against the locker. I had four more days to the weekend and let's just say I wasn't looking foward to the morning.

I turned on my radio and got ready for bed. After I got out of the shower I headed into my room to hear the one song that made me break down into tears again.


	3. You ever think about our future?

Disclaimer: I don't own Ne-Yo's 'So Sick', Gilmore Girls, or Chad Michael Murray.

* * *

Gotta change ma answering machine  
Now that I'm alone  
Cuz right now it says that we  
Can't come to the phone  
And I know it makes no sense  
Cus you walked out the door  
But it's the only way I hear your voice  
Anymore

(It's ridiculous)  
It's been months for some reason I just  
(Can't get over us)  
And I'm stronger than this  
(Enough is enough)  
No more walking 'round with ma head down  
I'm so over being blue  
Crying over you

(Chorus)  
And I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing  
You were still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs  
So sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?

Gotta fix that calender I had  
That's marked July 15th  
Cuz since there's no more you  
There's no more anniversery  
I'm so fed up with my thoughts of you  
And your memories  
And now every song reminds me  
Of what used to be

(Chorus)  
That's the reason  
I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing  
You were still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs  
So sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?

O-o-h (Leave me alone)  
Leave me alone (Stupid love song)  
Hey,  
Don't make me think about her smile  
Or having my first child  
Then lettin go  
Turning of the radio

(Chorus x3)  
Cuz I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing  
She were still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs  
So sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?  
(So why can't I turn off the radio?)  
Why can't I turn off the radio?

Flashback

_We were just sitting on my bed talking and watching a movie. Mom was gone at the inn, and we were just spending time together. We had already had sex and it still amazed me that he was still trying to make sure I was happy._

_"Mary?"_

_"Hmm"_

_"You're happy right? I mean with everything you're happy right?"_

_"Yeah I'm happy. Why?"_

_"Just making sure."_

_"Okay." We went back to watching the movie. It was 'A Walk to Remember'. A few minutes later he asked me aother question._

_"Hey Mary?"_

_"Hmm"_

_"You ever think about our future?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Like when we get older, you think you'll ever want to marry me?"_

_"Well I don't know Tris, I mean right now I'm only with you because your the hottest thing." I laughed and got up to go to the fridge._

_"What? No way you're not going anywhere." He grabbed my arm and pulled me back down to the bed. "I'm seroius Ror. You ever think about us?"_

_"Yeah I do. Why do you ask?"_

_"Just making sure. Ror, I love you. You know that right? And you know I want you to be it for me, right?"_

_"Are you sure Tris?"_

_"Yeah Mary. I only want you. And one day I want you to be the one carrying around the heir to the DuGrey fortune."_

_"What? You're serious?" He was being really serious. I mean we had always talked about the future, but we had never really talked about it with each other being involved because he was the player and I didn't want to think it wouldn't last._

_"Yeah I am. I love you so much."_

_"I love you, too." We were finished with our talk and we headed to kitchen in search of food, not knowing that I was already in the process of carrying a DuGrey. Mom and I really needed to go shopping, we had no food.. We left to go to Luke's walking hand in hand._

End of Flashback.

I don't really know when I fell to sleep, but I did and I woke up the next morning not my alarm, but to my mom shaking me up.

"Mom what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing hun. I was just gonna make sure you're alright? Are you? I heard the wallowing music."

"Wallowing music?"

"Yeah. Come on Rory. ' So sick of love songs'. You were thinking about him, huh?"

"Oh um yeah, but I'll be alright. I've got to go to school." I couldn't afford to think about being pregnant, not after what had happened. I wasn'tready to handle it yet. I went to get ready and I was at school within the next hour.

* * *

Okay so here is the next chapter. Read and Review. Tell me what you think, critizism is good. Hope you liked it.

Lo!


	4. I'm definitely not writing about THAT!

Disclaimer: Ok so I don't own, Chad Michael Murray! There it is I admit it. It was hard but someone finally sat me down and got me to admit it. Evil little people destroying my hopes and dreams. I might as well admit I don't own Gilmore Girls either. But if you choose to sue you wouldn't get anything but a few wrinkled shirts and all my secret journals. I am a student, you expect me to have money? Ha ha funny ok. there it is. I don't own him(cmm) but oh if I did, we would NEVER leave the bedroom. lol. hey a girl can dream right? 

When I got to school I walked straight to my locker to put my stuff away. I saw Tristan and another girl making out near the end of the hall but still by my locker. I grabbed my books, spirals, and a pen I would need for the class and walked past them. I knew I had been kind of harsh but making out with another girl, the day after we decided to not be friends and after all of our history, that hurt me really bad.

I walked right into class and instantly became depressed when I realized I had grabbed the wrong spiral. The spiral I had grabbed was an old one from last year and it had 'I love Tristan' all over it, along with the few 'Future Mrs. DuGray'. I just opened it went to a clean page covering all the writings. English class went by pretty fast until the teacher gave us a project.

The project was simple...we had to pair up with someone and discuss a hard time in our life. Then we would each other write a paper about it. The hard part was my partner was Tristan.

"Class, you still have about an hour to work on your planning process for your project. Please take this time to discuss with your partner," the teacher suggested.

This was just great. Great, great, great, great. Tristan came over to my desk to talk about the project.

"Hi Rory." He called me Rory. I knew this was going to be hard for us.

"Hey"

"So what are you gonna write about?"

"I'm not really sure. The only thing I know is I'm not writing about last year."

"Oh. Yeah I will probably write about something else too."

"Yeah, that's just too hard."

I wasn't even talking about it in detail and I was having a hard time dealing with it. I had tears in my eyes and I decided it was time to get out of there.

"Hey, this was great but I got to go."

"Ok Mar. You want to come over after school?"

"Um sure. We have to do this some time, right?"

"Yeah, I'll drive you."

"Tristan it's ok. I'll take the bus."

"Rory that's stupid we're going to the same place."

"Tris, please just let me do it my way."

"Ok. I'll see you around fourish?"

"Yeah."

I walked out of the classroom, the teacher had given me a pass, and I went to the courtyard to call my mom. That had been happening more and more often since he had came back.

4:07 Tristan's House

I walked up to Tristan's house and surprisingly he opened the door. That shocked me. Anyway, he led me up to his room, and memories bombarded me.

* * *

Ok So this is a little filler chapter. Not much I know but at least you guys will hopefully still be hanging on there with this story. Next time...Tristan's House filled with lots of FLASHBACKS! please review 3 Lo! 


	5. You don't get to be heartbroken!

_Flashback_

"_Tristan Janlan DuGrey! Step away from the can," I said talking about the whip cream he was reaching for on the bed post, "We'll call the doctor I promise this really isn't the way to go," I teased._

"_Too late Mary," he said grabbing the can and covering me with the white cream._

"_You are so not getting any for like two months buddy. Game over for you."_

"_Come on Mary. It was just a little whip cream. Is it really gonna cost me two months?" he questioned._

"_Yes," I said with a little glee in my eyes. It was honestly just funny to watch him squirm._

"_Mary, you have all this whip cream on you. How 'bout I clean it up for you," he suggested than proceeded to lick my neck._

_Okay so he would get some tonight but that was it. I felt myself caving like he knew I would. In seconds we were on his bed, tongues dueling and each one of us massaging the other._

_End of Flashback_

"Okay so we should probably get started. Right Mary?" Tristan said before either thinking.

"Yeah Tris we should," I said as I cleared the imaginary lint off my skort and sat down on the floor.

"So how are we gonna start this Rory?"

"Well the assignment was to write about a really hard time in your life, right? Right. So I guess you could write about being shipped off to military school, you know being torn from your mom and dad and friends and I guess I'll figure out something else to write about," I told him. "Right now I just need to narrow my options down."

"What options Rory?"

"What do you mean, what options. I have plenty to choose from. I could write about plenty of things. Dean and me breaking up. My dad always walking out on my mom and me. Going to Chil-"

"Those are what you consider the hard times in your life," Tristan stated more than asked.

"Yeah those were all hard times."

"Rory, you were never a good liar. Why won't you write about the truth? Why are you afraid to write about the one thing that you and I both know you should write about?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I said and got up to leave.

But Tristan was faster and went to the door before I could run out.

"Mary, you can't lie to me. You know exactly what I'm talking about but you won't write about it. Why are you so scared to be honest with yourself and with me?" Tristan asked as he was leaning against the closed door.

"I am not going to go there because if I do then I'm vulnerable. And if I'm vulnerable then my heart gets broken. I won't have that happen again. I'm not going to risk everything I have and look stupid just so, uh never mind. This conversation is over."

"Wait a minute. How is it my fault that you were heart broken?"

"You're not seriously asking that question are you? Tristan I lost our baby in a car wreck and then you get shipped off to military school to make sure you don't get into more trouble and now you think it wasn't your fault that I was heart broken."

"You broke up with me, you don't get to be heart broken!" he exclaimed.

"Ok you know what, how about you lose a child and the person you love in the matter of weeks and see how you feel."

"It wasn't my fault!"

"Whatever Tristan. I'm done with this conversation. I'm just done," I said and left his house hoping to catch a bus back to Stars Hollow.


End file.
